Womp rats at a Jedi Temple
by Wolfie
Summary: A group of Non Jedi children from a surrounding school go on a field trip to the Jedi Temple. Chaos ensues
1. Default Chapter Title

This is set before TPM. Cobh is from my earlier story "Changing destiny".  
Wolfie and Sloane are mine; the rest is George's. Please review!!!!!  
Enjoy.  
  
  
Womp rats at the Jedi temple.  
  
  
  
  
Wolfie looked at the little herd of womp rats, to be more precise ,  
kindergarten womp rats. She did not want to be here, she would prefer to be   
in double math, then be here. But hell she was here and hating every minute of   
it.  
  
It was the annual "Draco school" fieldtrip . Every year it ended in disaster  
and the last two years her younger sister was the cause of that disaster.  
That was why Wolfie was made go along this year. Her sister, Sloane, really  
wanted to go this year and to make it worse, this year's fieldtrip was to  
The Jedi Temple. The only way Sloane would be let go to the Temple would be  
if her Mother went too.  
  
Wolfie sighed again. Her Mother wasn't able to go this year, lucky for   
Sloane. So Wolfie was bribed into going instead. Her Mother threatened that  
if she didn't accompany Sloane, there was a minus 100 percentage of a chance  
she would be allowed out on her date on Saturday. So here she was outside  
the gates of the school, waiting for the transport to pick them up.   
  
When she had contacted the school to say she would be going along instead  
she'd seen the principle pale visibly. But the joke was on her.  
"Would you mind, very much, wearing the School colours?" the principle  
asked sweetly.  
Wolfie's jaw nearly hit the ground. No way was she wearing that, pink plaid  
was not the sort of thing she wore. She glanced around and got a pointed glance   
from her mother and sickly sweet look from her sister.  
"Y-Yes" ,Wolfie stammered. She didn't see why she had to wear the stupid   
uniform, Wolfie hadn't gone to the school in years and hadn't meant to  
repeat the experience quite so soon. So the night before she'd spent all her  
time looking for the evil material ,they called a uniform ,to wear.  
  
Now here she was outside the gates of the school, waiting for the   
transport to pick them up. Tugging at the material she made a disgusted face.  
  
"19,20,21,22,23,24,25. Okay everyone aboard" one of the teachers shouted.  
  
Wolfie watched the womp rats board one by one, seeing her sister's blonde  
hair she glared at it. "If you do anything, anything at all, to ruin this  
I will kill you" she promised silently. As if she heard her ,Sloane turned  
round just at that point and grinned mischievously. Sloane knew exactly what   
Wolfie was thinking and she was going to have a good time, no matter how  
much her sister glared at her.  
  
The trip to the temple was surprisingly uneventful, no one got sick but as   
far as she knew the brats always left that for the way home and it always had  
to be all at the same time. What made it more suspicious was that Sloane group  
of friends always managed not to get sick, which made Wolfie think that maybe  
Sloane was tampering with the food. But she couldn't be that evil, could she?  
Wolfie pondered this thought for a moment,7 year old kindergarten yeah she  
could be that evil. Shuddering Wolfie began to think of the various evil jobs  
Sloane could have, Axe Murderer, Teacher, Dentist ,bounty hunter. Sloane just  
had that look about her. Pure innocence ready to turn on you.  
  
Wolfie glanced around her as the womp rats fell out of the transport.   
At least one or two of her friends had being made go a long as well including  
Rans Slane. One of the cutest guys she knew or didn't know.  
  
"Okay yelled the Principal, Ms Whiner, You are all to be on your best  
behaviour, the Jedi were very nice to let us come for the day and I do not  
want a repeat of last year." She looked pointedly at Sloane, who was smiling  
as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.   
Sadly Sloane was one of those people who could get away with anything even if  
the evidence screamed that they did it, Wolfie thought bitterly.  
  
"Right, I want you all into groups of five" Ms Whiner began sorting the   
children out.  
(Please don't put Sloane into my group),she begged with her eyes closed. Opening  
them, she saw that both Sloane and her trouble making conspirators were in her   
group. Wolfie began to get the feeling that nothing good was going to come of   
this.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"You did what!" ,Mace Windu all but yelled at the little green master.  
"Invited Draco school to come, I did"  
"B-But why, we have done nothing wrong to deserve punishment like this,  
Draco School ,kindergarteners are not like our initiates, they have the worse  
reputation on Coruscant and you never gave us any warning" Mace cried.  
  
"Learning experience it will be and find a way to wrangle out of it you   
would have" Yoda chirpped, quite happy at the distress he was causing.  
"Pick masters to help ,you will" Yoda said before waddling off, chirping  
quite happily to himself.  
  
"Right" stated Mace ,If I have to go through this so does Qui-gon and Cobh,  
no way are they getting out of this" with that he stormed off, muttering  
something about if killing an interfering old master was considered an act of   
mercy or a shortcut to the dark side of the force.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Wolfie dragged her moaning group after the little green master. So far  
they hadn't caused any trouble but that made her worry more then anything  
else.  
  
Five very sullen Jedi and their pawdawan's awaited them, looking like  
they were just about to be tossed to a rancor. They were assigned to the   
various master and Wolfie found her group paired off with a Master Qui-gon  
and his Pawdawan Obi-wan. Wolfie couldn't stop herself from staring , woah,   
was he fine. (Don't do anything stupid, just act normal), she thought, trying  
to calm herself.  
  
  
They hadn't got very far when one child piped up ,"I'm really hungry" that  
started the rest off.   
"I feel like I haven't eaten in days"  
"I could eat a rancor Sloane suggested or my sister" she added with a   
sly look.  
  
(Deny all chances of being related to her) Wolfie thought quickly.  
"Uh, um do you think there is any chance we could go somewhere to eat she   
asked, the womp ,um ,kids are really hungry" Wolfie asked, then looked  
down at the floor as she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
Normally she wasn't this tongue tied but that Pawdawan was just so cute.  
  
"Sure, Qui-gon said smiling, we can take them down to the lunch area, Master  
Cobh is taking his group down there too"  
  
"Which group?", Sloane squeaked.  
" Group B " Qui-gon answered her.  
  
Suddenly an evil glint came to Sloane's eye, Group B, there sworn enemies ,   
I think a food fight is in order she thought to herself. Glancing around  
at her group , Wolfie gulped, she knew that look all too well, It meant a  
food fight. (But surely the Jedi would be able to tell if that was going  
to happen ,wouldn't he?)  
  
At the lunch area, everything seemed to be in order. The children sat quietly  
in their seats munching their food. Qui-Gon sighed happily to himself so  
far everything was going to plan, The Draco school kids ,didn't seem to bad and  
nothing had gone horribly wrong as Obi-wan had foreseen.  
  
"Toilet" a small child squeaked, "need toilet quick"  
(Oh no ,it begins, Wolfie thought) Chorusing of need toilets quickly sounded  
and to help matters ,Sloane began to make slurping noises and imitated the  
sound of water running.  
  
"Oh come on ,Wolfie said to the children, we will go look for a toilet."  
The teacher nodded her approval and Wolfie steered the children along looking  
for the toilet.  
  
The children's plea's became louder and so did the gushing sound, no matter  
how many angry glances ,Wolfie gave her sister she still wouldn't stop.  
Soon however it did and Wolfie looked to see here sister squirming also.  
(Hah! she thought, serves you right!)  
  
Finally Wolfie located the toilets, the men's toilets.  
"I'm not going in there!" one girl protested.  
"Neither am I stated another"  
"We might get boy germs" Sloane added. Wolfie quickly shot her a dirty look,  
the only reason Sloane said that was to cause mayhem.  
  
"The toilets might be infested with girl germs", one of the boys shot back.   
  
"Look, started Wolfie, impatiently, you all use the toilet for the same thing,  
now use it!"  
  
Grudgingly the children trudged in, shortly afterwards Wolfie heard the words  
"water, pass the tissue."   
"Right everyone out now!" she yelled, Wolfie was afraid to look in, when she  
did she saw that the roof was covered with wet toilet paper, some of which  
was already beginning to fall off.  
  
Glaring at the womp rats as they all trooped back to the lunch room, she  
made a mental note to kill her sister later when no one was around.  
  
When they got back in, the children's quietness told the teacher they had  
done something wrong even Qui-gon was suspicious. A quick nod from Wolfie  
asserted that but the teacher knew only to well what they done.  
  
But silence could only last so long. Suddenly there was the war cry of  
"food fight."  
Wolfie barely had time to yell Duck! ,before it started.  
  
She hid under the table as both groups splattered each other.  
"I'm not going up back up there" she murmured out loud.   
"Why not?" Obi wan asked?  
Wolfie looked up finding herself face to face with the cute Pawdawan.  
"Because that little terror that shouted food fight is my sister and if I  
go up there, I will kill her, witness' or not" Suddenly all her nervous  
from earlier was gone.  
  
Obi wan grinned "Need a hand?"  
***********  
to be continued.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

This is the second part to "Womp rats at the Jedi Temple". Enjoy.  
  
  
Womp Rats At A Jedi Temple Part 2.  
  
Obi wan grinned "Need a hand?"  
  
"Sure, why not, Wolfie answered, I won't report her missing if you won't."  
  
They crawled under the desks trying to avoid the multitude of kicking feet.   
Stopping to pass for breath they both glanced round.  
  
"So what do we do now," Obi wan asked.  
  
Wolfie got that evil glint in her eyes that were normally associated with   
Sloane.   
Answering she said "Grab the leaders, you go for the leader of the other team and I'll grab Sloane."  
  
They began to crawl around again and Wolfie spied what she thought was   
Sloane standing on her her chair.  
  
"Wait here "she hissed.  
Obi didn't have a chance to stop her just helplessly watched as Wolfie went  
over to the to the chair and grabbed it with her two hands. Suddenly there was  
a loud shriek as Ms Whiner crashed to the floor.  
  
"Oh crap" was all Wolfie could manage. Quickly her and Obi wan crawled as fast  
as possible away from the crime site. They were both doing their best not to  
laugh. Ms Whiner's shriek had caused a momentary lull in the fight but not for  
long.  
  
Obi wan pointed Wolfie in the right direction and this time she grabbed   
Sloane by the legs and dragged her under the table. Pinning her to table she   
glared at her and was trying her best not to kill her there and then.  
  
"If you don't let me go, I'll tell Mom what you did?" Sloane threatened like   
only a seven-year-old could.  
  
"If you don't come home, Mom will never know "she said in her most menacing   
tone.  
  
"Help me" Sloane pleaded looking over at Obi wan.  
  
Obi wan grin got even bigger "I'm on her side, I'll help cover up the murder"  
  
Sloane gasped, her older sister wouldn't do that, would she? Wolfie was   
the one who got the good grades and behaved in school but then Sloane had   
never asked her Mom what Wolfie was like when she was younger.  
  
Gulping Sloane agreed to their demands. She stood up dejectedly.   
"Guys, um, we need to get back to our tour." Sloane said loudly.  
  
All her friends looked at her surprised, their faces shouting what! , this   
wasn't like Sloane.Then Sloane muttered under her breath so only her friend's  
could hear her "We need to save some food for the annual tampering later"  
  
Qui-gon looked round at the mess the children had created, it was worse   
then a sandstorm on Tatoonie. Ten innocent's faces looked up at Qui-gon, Cobh   
and the rest of the teachers. Cautiously some of the people accompanying the   
children and the Pawdawans emerged from under the tables and he distinctively   
heard someone mutter "womp rats"  
  
This made him wonder if it had happened before because the teachers had   
quickly gone for the cover of the table when it happened. If it had, Yoda   
would have a lot to answer for. He thought for a moment, Obi wan was right,   
letting those kids come here was not the wisest thing Yoda ever did.  
  
Now that they had regained control of the children for the time being,   
they decided to start the tour up again.  
  
Wolfie sighed, she really wanted to go home or kill Sloane whichever came  
first. Now she really understood why her Mother suddenly had to go to a Bridge  
club meeting when Sloane's school trip was mentioned, her Mother normally   
avoided those like the Naboo plague but she guesses that this was worse.  
  
Wolfie really tried to pay attention to what the Master was saying but it was   
hard with one of the womp rats always tugging on her clothes and the impending  
doom of Sloane's grand finale. Trying to tune back in the Jedi Master Qui-gon  
was talking about Jedi history. Anyone could tell the brats were severely   
bored by it but Qui-gon seemed oblivious to it.   
  
Suddenly they entered the Sparring and training room. (Sparring where have  
I heard that before) Wolfie thought to herself.  
  
"Sword fighting" Obi said quietly beside her.  
  
"What? how did you…,oh never mind" Wolfie said.  
  
(Sparring, swords, Sloane, her friends, we are doomed) Wolfie thought.  
  
A loud cry of "WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO" echoed in the sparring hall.   
  
Wolfie forced herself to look up. There running wild and screaming was   
Sloane's group of friends heading towards the training equipment.   
  
(Let me die now and be done with it) Wolfie thought. She felt like crying,   
right now she really wanted to ground to swallow her up or at least Sloane.   
  
"Maybe if we let them play in here for awhile, they will tire themselves out," Qui-gon said hopefully.  
He was discouraged by the deadly silence that followed. He began to hope they  
had left no training sabres around.   
  
"Let's play Jedi and Pirates!" and eager voice called.  
  
Sloane came swinging down on the ropes with a training sabre in her hand.   
Klunk! It contracted with some part of the body. "AHHHHHHHHHH" came the swift reply. At once there was an all out war again.  
  
The teacher just stared at Wolfie and Wolfie gave her a puzzled look in   
return. After awhile she understood the look. They wanted her to go into the   
middle of the fight; possibly getting herself killed IN the process and   
retrieve Sloane.  
  
(Yeah right, thought Wolfie, I'm stupid but I'm not that stupid. They can make  
me wear pink plaid, come on this stupid trip but I for one can tolerate life,  
to a certain extent.)  
  
Wolfie sighed for the 13th time that day. She could almost hear the dead   
march playing in the background. Walking forward she came to the edge of the  
rumble and watched as a flurry of arms and legs flew by her. Seeing a mass of  
blonde hair she reached forward and grabbed it, as she brought her hand back  
out, out came a hissing spitting and squirming womp rat with it with the   
training sabre in her hand.  
  
Qui-gon marched over and took the training sabre from Sloane's hand.   
Looking her firmly in the eyes he said "Any more trouble out of you and I will  
personally bring you to see Yoda"  
  
Sloane gave him a strange look and replied "So I've been to the principles   
office six times and I'm still alive"  
  
Qui-gon sighed and gave up.  
  
  
The teachers suggested a quick retreat to the nearest lounge and Qui-gon   
agreed. Leaving the children to kill each other the teachers left them and   
collapsed into the chairs.  
  
Wolfie looked at them, begging them not to leave her here with the womp   
rats since Wolfie knew if they left her behind the womp rats would surely kill   
her. Sloane didn't believe in sibling loyalty and would turn on her at any   
moment. When Wolfie began to think of it neither did she.  
  
Wolfie hoped against hope that things couldn't get any worse but like any   
good school trip ,they could. A slurching, squishing noise could be heard   
coming down the large hallways. The womp rats for once stopped killing each   
other to listen.  
  
The doors opened.   
"Find you I did", stated Yoda.  
  
The children all stared in surprise, the little green Master stood covered in  
white, blue and green dripping wet toilet paper.   
  
"Sloane!" yelled Ms Whiner, who had chose at that moment to make her entrance.  
  
"What have you done?" she continued screaming.  
"Apologise to this ma. she stopped herself, um , person at once!"  
  
Yoda green colouring had taken on a nice tinge of red. He looked as if he  
was about to explode.  
  
"Y-you, you menace! He cried, you could use Yoda's private luxury toilet, who  
said?"   
  
(Oh crap that was my fault) Wolfie thought. But half of her was glad that   
Sloane was finally getting caught for once.   
  
"No, no don't do it", Wolfie hissed.  
Sloane's bottom lip began to tremble, her eyes seemed to grow larger and then   
filled with tears. Rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes, Sloane   
approached Yoda with her head down and said with the falsest of sincerity she  
could manage "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest"  
  
Yoda at once began to smile.   
(No!) Wolfie's mind screamed (She's evil, I can sense it, the teachers can   
sense it. Why can't you?)  
  
But it was to know avail, Sloane was once again forgiven.  
  
*****************************  
  
Wolfie watched as the womp rats boarded the transport once again, some she  
already noticed, were beginning to get a slight tinge to their faces and she  
knew it would be a long trip home. With every five minutes it having to stop   
so the brat could puke his or hers guts up. As she reflected over the day she  
supposed it hadn't been too bad. Sloane had only started a food fight, nearly  
got Ms Whiner knocked out, killed one of her fellow students with a training  
sabre covered Yoda in tissue paper and more then likely tampered with the food  
.But Sloane was known to have done worse, a lot worse.  
  
Seeing a friend she went over to her and sat down beside her, far as away   
as possible form the evil being, they called Sloane. Obi Wan had come to make   
sure everyone got on safely.  
(And probably to make sure Sloane doesn't get left behind) Wolfie thought to   
herself trying not to laugh.  
  
Everyone waved goodbye and the Jedi Masters heaved a huge sigh of relief.   
"Finally that's over", one of them muttered.  
"You do know what Draco means "? Another asked and answered her own   
question by saying "Dragon"   
There was a collective groan.  
  
Suddenly screams could be heard all over the temple. Someone had put itching   
powder in all the robes and made sure they were all dyed bright yellow.  
  
Sloane grinned to herself as the made the journey home, "My work here is done,  
"she said happily to no one in particular.  
  
THE END.  
  
Please review this!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
